The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, an image pickup function capable of picking up a moving image is installed on various apparatuses such as a digital still camera and a communication apparatus such as a portable telephone, for example, and an opportunity for a user to pick up a moving image is increasing. In this case, when the image pickup function is realized by a rolling shutter system, for example, that is, when an image is picked up by an image pickup element that sequentially picks up an image for each line, there is a possibility of occurrence of a distortion called a focal plane distortion in a moving image.
In this circumstance, a technique for reducing a distortion that has a possibility of occurrence in a moving image is being developed. As a technique for reducing a distortion that has a possibility of occurrence in a moving image, a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-148496 is available.